The present invention relates to a dynamic eye simulation mechanism and, in particular, to such mechanisms for use in connection with puppets, dolls and other toys representational of creatures having one or more eyes (hereafter referred to collectively as “puppets”).
One of the aspects of dynamic eye operation is the simulation of the action of an eyelid which can cover and uncover the optical components of an eye. The use of mechanical eyelids which cover and uncover an otherwise static eyeball (including an iris and sclera) have long been known and are most commonly found in connection with dolls, the eyelids of which cover the eyeball when the dolls are placed in a supine position.
A common failing of mechanical eyelids which cover and uncover a relatively static eyeball is that the rough handling children's toys inevitably experience frequently results in the eyelid mechanism becoming frozen somewhere between fully opened and fully closed, giving the doll an unnatural and unintended appearance.
Furthermore, prior art mechanisms for simulating eyelid action require that the entire doll be oriented horizontally or vertically in order to effectuate the eyelid action.